


when the sun asks the moon

by hoseokmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokmin/pseuds/hoseokmin
Summary: when soonyoung asks wonwoo for a favor to impress Jihoon's parents.... well, he'd do anything for his sunlight.aka a soonwoo fake dating fic





	when the sun asks the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [historiologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Cat!! I hope you enjoy your day, and I hope you enjoy this big mess too! Honestly it could be better -- i wanted it longer, but i ran out of time! (Ending is rushed and I am super upset about it) You deserve a lot and I hope I made your day a little bit brighter with this. 
> 
> To everyone else, thanks for reading! Mild language ahead, and thats really it!! It's unbetad (ran out of time -- ahaha) so if you see anything please let me know!

Wonwoo wrapped his fingers around the cool glass that held his beer. It occurred to him how awkward he was, standing in the corner of the makeshift bar alone, drinking nothing but beer as he watched people mingle around. He wasn’t necessarily forced to join the festivities tonight, but rather he felt like he was _obligated_ to come. His friends are engaged, so naturally he had to be the supportive friend and celebrate with their engagement parties.

He came with his own best friend, Soonyoung, who was milling about and talking to whoever would listen. He and Soonyoung had known each other since they were about eight years old. They were like yin and yang, kind of, since Wonwoo preferred quiet and Soonyoung preferred loud. Wonwoo wouldn’t have Soonyoung any other way, though, even if it did leave him stuck in a corner and lonely for most of the night.

Truth was, in his mind, Soonyoung couldn’t do wrong. Wonwoo remembers back when he first felt the bubbles of something he was trying to avoid with Soonyoung all this time — Soonyoung was too unattainable, too perfect, too pure for him. It was like his love for the older boy quietly grew, blossoming like a flower in the spring, until it was full and gorgeous — never to be the same again. He felt his stomach fluttering one night, in the living room of their shared apartment while they sat on the floor, empty containers of Chinese food scattered around their feet while they played Mario Kart on Wonwoo’s old Nintendo 64. The way Soonyoung laughed as he skidded over banana peels three times in a row, instead of getting completely pissed off like he usually does, made Wonwoo’s heart thump in his chest loudly and erratically. Soonyoung looked at him, shiny eyes and sweaty hair, and he thought he was about to pass out.

That’s when he fell into the deep hole that was completely, irrevocably being in love with Kwon Soonyoung.

He was jerked into the present day when said boy on his mind bounded up to him, hair a complete mess and his eyes looking wild. “Wonwoo, there you are,” he said breathlessly. “I need you to do me a huge favor.”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, casually sipping on his beer and trying not to seem flustered at Soonyoung’s appearance. Soonyoung asking for a favor was like telling the moon to go out of orbit — it would be a difficult task, but if anyone like the sun asked, the moon probably would at least try.

“Okay, what is it,” Wonwoo decided to say after he finished his remaining drops of beer in the glass.

Soonyoung took the glass from his hands and slapped it on the bar. “I made a huge ass mistake,” he said.

“I’m guessing you need me to fix it, then?” Wonwoo said, seeming uninterested but he was actually hanging onto every word Soonyoung said.

Soonyoung nodded, running his fingers through his hair. “Okay, so, I was talking to Jihoon’s parent’s. You know, the ones that my parents have known since they were kids so we’ve been forced to grow up together?”

Wonwoo nodded. Jihoon and Soonyoung had an odd relationship — Jihoon was prickly and cold, while Soonyoung was nothing but sunshine and warmth. Everyone could tell, though, that Jihoon had a soft spot for Soonyoung and would let most things slide, whereas if it was anyone else he’d have their heads on platters. No one else had that pull with Jihoon — no one else but his fiancée, Junhui.

“Well, they were grilling me. Fucking _grilling_ me, not even my parents are that concerned over my love life, like seriously,” Soonyoung grumbled. “Anyways, they were like ‘do you have a partner, Soonyoung? When are you going to get married, Soonyoung? Who’s the lucky person to be stuck with _you_ for the rest of their life, Soonyoung?’” Soonyoung scoffed, “like it was a chore to be stuck with me, or some shit. Excuse me, I am a downright _catch_ , thank you very much.”

 _True_ , Wonwoo thought recklessly. Instead, he said, “So where is this going, exactly?”

Soonyoung flushed, the tips of his ears getting pink. “So I said to them, ‘I have a boyfriend,’ even though I don’t and I have a sprained wrist to prove it,” he waved his arm around, the wrist carefully bandaged tightly by Wonwoo before the party, “and they want to see him.”

Wonwoo swallowed, wishing desperately that he had another beer to take in the blow for what was going to happen next. “So…”

“So I want you to be my boyfriend for the next hour.”

Wonwoo’s eyes felt like they were going to bug out of his head and he wanted to scream. What kind of shit did Soonyoung expect him to do? Not only did he have his complete mind, body, and soul, but now he wanted to take his _sanity_ too?

Instead of voicing all of this, like an idiot, Wonwoo just croaked out a weak, “okay”

The smile that Soonyoung’s face bloomed into would probably be ingrained in Wonwoo’s mind for the remaining of his sad, lonely life so he thought it wouldn’t be so bad. At least he could pretend for a little while.

“Get ready, because I kind of told them we were grossly in love,” Soonyoung beamed, sliding his hands in Wonwoo’s. They fit together like a puzzle piece, Wonwoo noticed, but he decided not to dwell on it. Their fingers linked as Soonyoung dragged him to the other end of the venue, Wonwoo huffing in annoyance for moving so fast.

“Jihoon is going to have a field day with this,” Wonwoo told him as they saw the tall head of Junhui nearing. “Jun too, probably,” he added. Jun was motherly though, and was probably the only one in their large friend group to know of his true feelings toward Soonyoung. He’d probably get pissed at Soonyoung for playing him like that, but he also decided not to dwell on those feelings.

If Jun got pissed, then the whole world knew of his secret. Jun didn’t care to let out secrets if his friends were getting hurt by them.

“I don’t want to think about that right now, I just want to get everything over with without looking like a total idiot.”

“You always look like a total idiot, what’s new,” Wonwoo laughed. Soonyoung swatted at his chest as they neared Jihoon and Jun, as well as their respective parents.

Soonyoung’s hands turned clammy in his hold and Wonwoo tried to sooth him by stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. “Why do I always have to clean up the messes you made?” Wonwoo whispered teasingly.

“Shut up,” Soonyoung muttered, squeezing the younger’s hand for assurance. Wonwoo just squeezed back and ducked his head shyly as they finally met Jihoon’s parents.

“Oh, so _this_ is the lucky boy?” Jihoon’s mother said, her voice laced with amusement. Wonwoo looked up, his face aflame, and saw Jihoon ducking behind Jun to stifle his laughter. Jun’s own eyes darkened and he looked at Wonwoo with a scarily blank face.

Soonyoung smiled proudly and nodded. “This is Wonwoo. Wonwoo, this is Mr. and Mrs. Lee, Jihoon’s parents.” Wonwoo bowed politely, and did the same when he was introduced to Junhui’s parents as well.

“Nice to meet you all,” he said shyly.

“Soonyoung tells us you've been dating for a while, huh?” Mrs. Lee said, her voice still amused. Wonwoo kind of wanted to smack the amusement out of her, but he was a polite boy. He would never want to offend anyone. “Says that you're, and I quote, ‘totally, grossly in love’.”

 _True on one side,_ Wonwoo thought to himself. He laughed awkwardly and pulled Soonyoung closer to his body. “Soonyoung definitely has a way with words,” he smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Mrs. Lee laughed. “He always has,” she hummed. “I’m quite surprised though, since he and our families meet occasionally, no one has ever mentioned you.”

Wonwoo bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to think of a proper reasoning. “Uhm, well, I’m kind of quiet. Easy to be looked over, I suppose.”

Soonyoung looked up at him, since he was a bit shorter than Wonwoo, and smiled. “You’re not to me, at least,” he said. He said it with so much sincerity and believability that Wonwoo almost forgot it was all fake.

When he remembered, it felt like a small stone settling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like he was underwater; everyone’s voices seemed muffled and far away. Soonyoung’s hand on his hip felt like it was weighing him down, forced to be stuck under the water forever.

He looked at Soonyoung, hoping he'd ask for a distraction or something because he really couldn’t take the attention anymore. Not when it involved faking something in his deepest, darkest, wildest dreams. Soonyoung looked at him, into his eyes, and saw the panic rising in his irises. “Wanna go dance?” He asked loudly, pulling his friend to the middle of the makeshift dance floor.

Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s neck, letting the younger’s arms drape around his hips. “Breath, Nonu,” he cooed in a gentle, soothing, petting the back of his hair. “It’s okay, deep breaths.”

Wonwoo closed his eyes, willing the bile rising up in his throat to just stop. He felt Soonyoung’s gentle fingers soothe the nape of his neck, up his jaw, rubbing circles around his back and humming to the slow song playing on the speakers. The elder pushed on his head so that Wonwoo’s forehead was resting on his, allowing the younger to hear the soft vibrations of his voice.

Soonyoung always knew how to bring him down when he panicked. It only made the ache in his heart hurt tenfold.

“What’s wrong, Nonu?” he asked gently.

Wonwoo, who had closed his eyes refused to open them. “It’s nothing,” he murmured. “All the attention was… making me nervous,” he admitted. “I’ll be fine. I just need some fresh air.”

“Let’s go outside then,” Soonyoung hummed, his arms sliding away from Wonwoo’s neck to grasp at his hands.

Wonwoo swallowed and shook his head. He honestly didn’t want to be alone with him, not yet, not when he didn’t trust himself to truly fuck their friendship up.

“It’s fine, Jun and Hoonie will understand,” the elder said with a smile, dragging him out of the venue anyways. They walked outside in the crisp night air, their hands still linked together tightly, and sat down on a bench. Soonyoung fiddled with the bandage on his wrist, a nasty sprain that resulted from a dancing accident.

“Don’t mess with it, I worked hard on that,” Wonwoo grumbled, laying the wrist in his lap and unraveling it carefully, only to ravel it back up so it was tighter and more comfortable on the older’s skin.

He didn’t catch the way Soonyoung was looking at him — curious and with as much love as the younger looked at him. “Why do you take care of me so much?” he asked in a small voice. “All I do is drag you into trouble.”

Wonwoo smiled to himself, playing with Soonyoung’s cold fingers that peeked out from underneath the bandage. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, his mind swimming with alcohol and adrenaline. “Because I love you, silly.”

Soonyoung shifted uncomfortably but didn’t move from his spot. “Don’t say that because you’re drunk.” He said. “Or because you’re trying to keep up with this messy charade that I forced you into.”

Wonwoo chuckled. “Hey, I kind of walked into it willingly,” he said, wrapping his own fingers around Soonyoung’s unhurt hand. “I’m not drunk anyways, I’m just a little buzzed,” he hummed.

They got quiet for a little bit, listening to the sounds of grasshoppers and frogs in the distance. Soonyoung stood up suddenly after a few moments, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I’ll be right back, okay? I’m going to go get us some water.”

Wonwoo smiled up at him, his nose crinkling slightly, and nodded. He was telling the truth — he wasn’t drunk, just buzzed — but he seemed to reach a state of calmness. Maybe it was unhealthy to block out the negative emotions he was feeling from before, but it helped him cope with his anxiety and the fact he was totally in love with his best friend.

Soonyoung didn’t reappear for a good ten minutes, but Wonwoo was too busy looking up at the stars and thinking about everything besides his best friend. Or _trying_ to, really, he was. It didn't help his train of thought at al when Soonyoung thrust a glass of water in his hand, forcing him to look at him. His hair was all disheveled, like he or someone else raked their hands through it a couple of times, and the top two buttons of his shirt was undone.

Wonwoo swallowed the cool water as another stone set in his stomach. “Did you find someone to do all that to you?” He asked as Soonyoung sat back down, the elder boy jittery and nervous. “Is that why it took you so long?” Wonwoo’s voice was teasing, but a lump in his throat was forming at the thought of Soonyoung doing anything with someone else.

Soonyoung laughed slightly. “No way,” he said, fiddling with the ends of his untucked shirt. “I uh. I saw Jun and he yelled at me for a bit.”

Wonwoo’s eyes went wide. Jun? Oh shit. No _fucking_ way. He was going to murder him. “O-oh. I’m guessing he told you…”

“That it was a bad idea to bring you into this?” Soonyoung hummed. “Yep. That I’m an idiot? Yeah, right. That the reason why you agree to every little thing I ask you to do is because you’re in love with me? That one took me by surprise.”

Wonwoo stood up so fast at that he dropped his glass, shattering it everywhere on the pavement, and his glasses fell off of his head. His mind was reeling and he felt like he couldn’t breath. Shit. _Shit_. Every thing was going to be so awkward now, it was ruined. It was ruined.

Soft hands found their way to his face, cupping them with a gentleness he never experienced before. A blurry figure entered his sight as the thumb rubbed circles on his cheekbones. “Calm down, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung said in a gentle voice. “Breath. I have something to tell you.”

The hands disappeared and his glasses were back on his nose. He blinked slightly until Soonyoung was in focus, standing in front of him and very close. His heartbeat was still breathing erratically and he felt like curling up and dying right there, but Soonyoung was looking at him with sparkling, beautiful eyes.

“Why didn’t you say anything, Nonu?” He started. Wonwoo opened his mouth but Soonyoung shushed him. “I may be an idiot, but you are an even bigger one,” Soonyoung smiled at that. In one swift motion, before Wonwoo could comprehend anything, he felt hands on the back of his neck pulling him closer. Lips collided and the younger male froze.

Soonyoung’s lips were soft, just like they looked. His hands found their way in Wonwoo’s hair, tugging him closer. His teeth nibbled on his bottom lip until Wonwoo finally, finally closed his eyes and started to kiss back.

It was all he ever hoped for, all he ever wanted. Languid and slow, tongues gentle and paced. Their first kiss left him wanting more, wanting all of Soonyoung and a part of him was still scared he’d never have it.

Soonyoung pulled away slowly, smiling up at Wonwoo. “I’ve been in love with you since the first moment I met you.”

Wonwoo flushed. “That was in Kindergarten, Soon,” he murmured.

“Yeah, exactly,” he whispered. “I love you, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo felt the lump in his throat again, but it was a different kind. “I love you, Soonyoung.”

 

 

That night, as they both fell asleep snuggled together in Wonwoo’s bed, Wonwoo thought maybe he was the luckiest person in the world. It wasn’t every day the sun asked the moon to be his fake boyfriend, much less the sun revealing they loved the moon at the end of the night.

He’d really have to thank Jun later.


End file.
